parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Making of Edward's Exploit (George Carlin)
Here is the making of the seventeenth remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Bertie *Edward *A Light Red Coach *A Green Coaches *Two Dark Red Coaches *A Tan Coach *Henry *Green and Yellow Express Coach 1 *Red and White Express Coach 1 *Red Express Coach 1 *James *Green and Yellow Express Coach 2 *Two Dark Red Coaches *Two Light Red Coaches *Green and Yellow Express Coach 3 *Tan Express Coach 1 *Red and White Express Coach 2 *Green Express Coach 1 *Red Express Coach 2 *Boco *Duck *Bill *Ben *Cabooses *Troublesome Trucks Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *Bertie drives along the road. Scene 2 *Bertie drives along the motorway. Scene 3 *Bertie drives over the level crossing. Scene 4 *Bertie arrives at Knapford station. Scene 5 *Edward, coupled to five coaches, struggles to break away from the station, but finds it hard to start the heavy train, then hears Henry, with his green and yellow Express coach, his red and white Express coach, and red Express coach, James, hauling his green and yellow coach and four red coaches, and Gordon, pulling his green and yellow Express coach, tan Express coach, red and white Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach, talking about him. Scene 6 *Edward's wheels grip the tracks. Scene 7 *Edward's angry look is shown when he tries to leave. Scene 8 *A grumpy Gordon talks while lip syncing. Scene 9 *Duck talks while lip syncing angrily. Scene 10 *Boco talks while lip syncing grumpily. Scene 11 *Edward finally talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 12 *Edward pulls out of the station, hauling his five coaches. Scene 13 *Edward puffs through the beautiful countryside. Scene 14 *Edward arrives at Brendam Docks to meet Bill and Ben coupled together. Scene 15 *Bill and Ben puff away, double-heading and taking the cabooses with him. Scene 16 *Bill and Ben go onward. Scene 17 *Bill and Ben speed on. Scene 18 *Bill and Ben arrive at the China Clay works. Scene 19 *The people look at the freight cars. Scene 20 *The people look at the stone. Scene 21 *The people look at the hopper. Scene 22 *The people look at Bill and Ben, who smile. Scene 23 *Bill and Ben return home. Scene 24 *Edward puffs home. Scene 25 *Edward puffs underneath a bridge. Scene 26 *A storm rains down on Edward, who battles onward. Scene 27 *Edward angrily battles onward. Scene 28 *Edward looks sadly up at the clouds. Scene 29 *Edward's wheels slip fiercely. Scene 30 *SNAP! Scene 31 *Edward's crankpin breaks off. Scene 32 *The passengers look out of the window and gasp. Scene 33 *The crew look downward and see Edward's crankpin fallen off. Scene 34 *Edward is confused. Scene 35 *Edward's driver talks while lip syncing and while puzzled. Scene 36 *Edward is shocked. Scene 37 *Edward's driver talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 38 *Edward is sad. Scene 39 *Edward's driver talks while lip syncing with worry. Scene 40 *Edward's driver talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 41 *Edward's driver talks while lip syncing bravely. Scene 42 *Edward talks while lip syncing bravely. Scene 43 *Edward's wheels spin round in circles. Scene 44 *The passengers lean out of the windows of the coaches, feeling anxious. Scene 45 *The train crew and conductor go along the train and make adjustments between Edward's coaches. Scene 46 *Edward's driver talks while lip syncing, pleased. Scene 47 *Edward's driver talks while lip syncing, feeling eager. Scene 48 *Edward talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 49 *Edward sticks his tongue out. Scene 50 *Edward talks while lip syncing bravely. Scene 51 *Edward puffs slowly forward. Scene 52 *The coupling strains. Scene 53 *The coaches move and help to start each other. Scene 54 *Edward puffs onward. Scene 55 *Edward's driver talks while lip syncing gleefully. Scene 56 *Edward's driver talks while lip syncing while laughing. Scene 57 *Edward rolls slowly, but surely ahead. Scene 58 *Edward speeds onward. Scene 59 *Henry waits, while hauling his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach. Scene 60 *Edward steams in. Scene 61 *Sir Topham Hatt points upward. Scene 62 *The clock is shown. Scene 63 *The excited passengers cheer and thank Edward and his crew. Scene 64 *Edward steams into Tidmouth sheds. Scene 65 *Edward happily smiles. Scene 66 *Edward winks. Scene 67 *Edward yawns. Scene 68 *Edward closes the door. Scene 69 *Edward shuts his eyes. Scene 70 *Edward falls asleep. Trivia *Shot 5 will film Edward pulling five coaches out of Knapford station with Henry, with his green and yellow Express coach, his red and white Express coach, and red Express coach, James, hauling his green and yellow coach and four red coaches, and Gordon, pulling his green and yellow Express coach, tan Express coach, red and white Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach. *Shots 12 to 14 will film Edward and his five coaches travelling out of Knapford station, going through Lower Suddery station, and arriving at Brendam Docks to meet Bill and Ben with four cabooses. *Shots 15 to 18 will film Bill and Ben pulling four cabooses toward the China Clay works. *Shot 23 will film Bill and Ben and their four cabooses returning home to meet Edward and his five coaches. *Shots 24 to 28 will film Edward and his five coaches battling onward. *Shot 29 will film Edward's wheels slipping fiercely. *Shot 30 will film a SNAP! screenshot. *Shot 31 will film Edward's crankpin broken off. *Shot 32 will film the passengers looking surprised and leaning out of the coaches. *Shot 33 will film the crew inspecting the damage. *Shot 44 will film anxious passengers leaning out of the windows of the coaches. *Shot 45 will film Edward's engineer, train fireman, and conductor going along the train and making adjustments between Edward's coaches. *Shots 51 to 53 and Shots 57 to 60 will film Edward and his coaches pushing onward and arriving at Knapford station to meet Henry, who is hauling his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach. *Shot 64 will film Edward backing into the shed. Category:TrainBoy43